


Imagine…Dirty Dancing

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sam Imagine, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Request: Could you write something where the reader is really into dirty dancing (the movie) and she and Sam have to dance (for a case) and he reveals his dancing skills?





	Imagine…Dirty Dancing

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” said Sam as he shook his head at the computer screen.

“There’s no way in Hell I’m doing it. You can pretend you and Y/N are on a date,” said Dean, smiling wide.

“Dancing? Dean I can’t dance like that,” said Sam when you walked over to the table.

“All you got to do is spin me around a few times Sam, it’s no big deal,” you said. “Three minutes tops. That’s enough time for Dean to sneak inside right?”

“Make it four. We wouldn’t want to let Sammy off the hook that easy.”

 

“Y/N, I don’t want to do this,” said Sam, shifting uncomfortably on his feet as he stood by the edge of the dance floor. 

“You’re really good Sam. Just do the little Mambo routine we went over and it’ll be fine,” you said.

“But that’s not good enough to distract everyone,” he said, watching as the pair of dancer’s on the floor ended their routine. “We have to be better.”

“Well unless you’ve got something-”

“Just follow my lead,” he said, pulling you on the floor when someone called your cover names. You spotted Dean waiting by a door, looking for his chance as the music came up.

“Ready Baby?” he asked, taking your hand. You raised an eyebrow. He…he couldn’t pull off the dance from the movie, no way.

“Don’t drop me on the ground hot shot,” you said, starting to move. Your years of dance classes made it second nature for you to change things up, this dance well known to you by now. But Sam, he was killing it for someone who was tripping on his feet two days ago. 

Unless he’d been faking to get you all close to him to teach him. Dean ducked out and you kept it up, smiling over at Sam as he returned it, knowing he was caught but not caring in the slightest. He loved curling up and watching Dirty Dancing with you on an almost weekly basis but you didn’t realize he had actually been practicing the moves. You wondered if he was waiting to surprise you with it.

Your ears perked up when you heard that change in the music, the crowd waiting to see if you two would really do this all the way. 

“Here goes nothing,” you muttered before stepping forward towards Sam, trusting him to move you how you were supposed to. 

You were off the ground, spun around as Dean came back inside, the neat little package tucked in his coat pocket. Before you knew it you were back on the ground, taking a bow and getting a round of applause for your efforts.

“I think that was a good enough distraction,” said Sam as he gave a wink.

 

“Okay, screw the case for a second, that was freaking awesome,” said Dean. “I mean, who knew Y/N could dance?”

You nearly spit out your drink at the bar you’d gone to after winning that night, the case wrapped up neatly for once too.

“Excuse me?” you asked, Sam chuckling to himself. 

“Uh, yeah. Sammy’s always been into that musical stuff but you…I thought you’d rather be caught dead than ever do anything like that,” said Dean, sipping on his beer.

“She took ten years of dance dude before teaching it for a couple more. Y/N loves it,” said Sam, smiling over at you.

“I guess that’s just one more thing we have in common then Winchester,” you said, tilting your head as you smirked back.

“Well then, Y/N, would you like to dance?” he asked, standing and holding out a hand for you.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
